1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof capable of reducing the number of remaining liquid crystals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are required for computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, and the like, which are widely used these days. The display devices may include, e.g., a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device, and the like.
The liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes to control alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The two sheets of display panels of the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.